


What's Yours Is Also Mine

by OTPsaisa



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPsaisa/pseuds/OTPsaisa
Summary: Sanosuke likes wearing Saitou's clothing.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	What's Yours Is Also Mine

Sanosuke likes wearing Saitou's clothing. The smell of the man lingered on every fiber and no matter the vigor with which one scrubbed at blood stains or dirt, soap had never succeeded in alleviating the all encompassing aroma. The scent of tobacco and _Saitou_ so permanently woven into the fabric was something tangible Sanosuke could cling to when the absence of his lover became too much. Weeks and distance could separate them- Sanosuke and that man who had become his whole heart; that man who was often somewhere in the frozen north or undercover infiltrating secret organizations- but being surrounded by the essence of the Wolf of Mibu was enough to bring him comfort. 

Saitou still scowls whenever he sees Sanosuke wearing his clothing. Acting disgruntled, he makes physical and verbal jabs as though it would deter the younger man, _'I've seen the state in which you leave your own clothing, moron, and don't want you ruining mine'_ , but he pulls his punches and the venom in his voice is subdued because it really is an act.

The rooster welcoming him home while dressed in parts of his police uniform, or Saitou's light blue yukata which fit him just right, was something he looked forward to after each dangerous mission. The sight of Sanosuke wearing _Saitou's_ jacket instead of his own, or a pair of dark slacks and nothing else, just screamed _'MINE'_ and it delighted his territorial inner beast beyond words. There was no hiding how Saitou truly felt, as the boy was far more perceptive than he liked to let on, and now Sanosuke just laughed whenever Saitou threw 'his own brand of hissy fit' (as Sanosuke fondly described it) over his wrinkled shirts. They both knew it would happen again the next time the officer left for longer than Sanosuke liked- which was really any time he left at all.

Sanosuke would be the first to admit that he'd become shamelessly attached to the older man and he _didn't care_ , not one bit, who knew. He had many times threatened to climb to the highest peak of Mount Fuji to declare to the heavens his undying love for one of Japan's fiercest warriors, to which Saitou always threatened to arrest him because _'disturbing the peace is a crime, ahou'_. Sanosuke would concede, hands up in surrender as a gloved hand swatted at his head, but one day... one day the world would know that Sagara Sanosuke was the happiest man alive all because of that cold-hearted, cricket-faced bastard. 

Sanosuke smiled around the end of a nearly spent cigarette; Saitou always left a few laying around when he'd be leaving for longer than a day and there was no denying that the habit was deliberate. Though they had never spoken about it, Saitou knew that Sanosuke smoked them when he was gone as a way to feel close.

The front door slid open and there was the rustling of clothes as shoes were removed, a single bag of luggage thudded quietly as it was set inside, and then the door slid shut again.

"Ahou. I'm back." 

Exhaling one last time, he snubbed out the embers and rose to greet his wolf. Straightening the dark jacket he had napped in, he prepared for the oral assault awaiting him in the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> [Drew a picture which prompted this story.](https://otpsaisa.tumblr.com/post/633732901252497408/whats-yours-is-also-mine-otpsaisa-rurouni)


End file.
